twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Swan and Jacob Black
Bella and Jacob's relationship varies throughout the series from friendship to love triangle, and eventually to friendship again. ''Twilight'' In Twilight, Bella only encounters Jacob three times after she moved to Forks. She first meets him on First Beach on La Push where she successfully flirts with him to gather information about the Quileute tribe's legends regarding vampires. He tells her what he knows about the Cold Ones and how the story relates to the Cullen family. Though her flirt was a trick to gather information, she express liking in Jacob and would like to hang out with him again. The second time, Jacob visits Bella with his father. Billy warns Bella about Edward Cullen while sending Jacob away. The third time, Billy sends Jacob to Forks High School on prom night to try and persuade her to break up with Edward, quoting, "We'll be watching you." Jacob crashes the prom and dances with Bella before Edward takes over again, much to his dismay. Their relationship changes greatly after this novel. ''New Moon'' Bella and Jacob ceased to meet since prom night. Months after Edward left Forks, Bella comes to find Jacob and persuades him to help her rebuild two dead motorcycles to experience adrenaline rushes in order to hear Edward's voice in her mind, but as they spend more time together he starts to open up and about his feelings for her, and Bella is torn by her own feelings to both Edward and Jacob. After Jacob phases, he is prohibited by Sam from seeing Bella, saying that he could hurt her. When Laurent attempts to kill Bella at the meadow, Jacob appears in wolf form with his pack and run off to kill him. Bella visits Jacob after one week of solitude. He furiously orders her away after learning from the tribe that she has known about the Cullens being vampires. One night, Jacob visits her at her house and gives her clues to help her figure out what he has become. She eventually discovers that he is now a "werewolf". The next morning, she visits him and they finally tell each other everything. Turns out, Victoria has come to kill Bella, given Edward killed her mate, James. Jacob tells this to Sam and they prepare a hunting troop for Victoria. After a while she jumps off a cliff to hear Edward's voice again but ends up almost drowning, if not being killed by Victoria first, but Jacob pulls her out before she could seal her fate, keeping Victoria at bay with his "repulsive, wet dog smell" and herself from drowning. At the end of the book Jacob is forced to stay away, lovesick, when Edward returns to be with Bella once again. Jacob turns in her motorcycle to Charlie to make him ground her, not knowing that she's already grounded for leaving without his permission. ''Eclipse'' Their relationship wavers again in Eclipse. For weeks, Jacob continuously stays from a distance while Bella tries to contact him. After Emmett and Paul almost have a fight hunting Victoria, Jacob visits Bella and Edward at school to warn them. Jacob struggles to keep away from Edward but be with Bella and tries refuse the fact that she now loves Edward. When the Cullens discover an army of newborn vampires coming for Bella, Jacob volunteers to help, willingly putting aside his issues for the time being. When he learns that Bella and Edward are engaged, he is enraged and the only thing keeping him from killing himself is the kiss from Bella that she offers. Edward learns about this kiss while it goes on because "Jacob's thoughts are very noisy". Despite Bella has admitted her feelings, she still chooses Edward over him, and he is broken to the bottom of his heart. After a while, Edward sends him a wedding invitation, prompting him to run into the woods and live as a wolf. ''Breaking Dawn'' For two months, Jacob has gone missing since Eclipse. He reappears at Bella and Edward's wedding, and asks to dance with the bride, trying to cope with her choice until she tells him of her honeymoon plans. He gets violent to the idea, and Seth and Sam are forced to restrain him. Edward impregnates Bella on their honeymoon and they return to Forks earlier than planned. Jacob believes that she has already turned at this point and engages a solo attack against everyone's advice until he learns of Bella's pregnancy. By the end of Breaking Dawn, they are finally able to put their issues behind them and become best friends once again. Jacob now knows why he yearned to be around Bella while she was pregnant, since he felt his love for Renesmee. He learns this when she is born as he tries to kill her, but instead imprints on the hybrid girl. Before Renesmee is born Edward is worried that Bella will die and offers to "pimp her out" by letting Jacob sleep with her to give her a child who won't kill her slowly, which Jacob finds intriguing but refuses in the end. See also *Edward Cullen *Renesmee Cullen *Bella Swan and Edward Cullen *Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen Category:Couples